Talk:Scroll of Resurrection
Whoa, nice. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 14:14, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Light of Deliverance + Rebirth = Scroll of Ressurection! And it doesn't even take up a skill slot, woot --84.24.206.123 14:18, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::We need a spell, Resurrect Party... but I guess we have Light of Dwayna... Lol, thats EXACTLY waht this is, but insta cast and one time use. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 14:23, 24 August 2007 (CDT) The required crafting items are funny in an appropriate sort of way --Mooseyfate 15:58, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Only really useful if your whole team wipes. But only noob teams wipe anyways Im gunna be pissed if this makes it into the final game.--Coloneh RIP 02:07, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Either it's going to make it, or they're going to get really expensive ,really fast, since we can keep the items we get :P ~Avatarian 86 00:32, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Anyone else notice that this basicaly adds an extra skill slot? Now you don't need to take a res spell if you have money. As for you people who dont take res anyways, well you need to be slaped :P 24.168.227.165 23:01, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Slap Entropy and you'll probably get arrested :P --Gimmethegepgun 23:08, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's most useful when the entire party is on its death bed, really. Which means that one person not bringing a res probably didn't contribute to the demise. Plus, Entropy is cool, and slapping her is going to bring out the Entropy Brigade. --Kale Ironfist 23:51, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::From your comments i would assume she doesn't bring a res normally? If thats the case :P then at least there isn't a reason anymore for people not to have one, well unless you're broke lol. 24.168.227.165 02:31, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Check here to see what I mean (all the way on the right) --Gimmethegepgun 10:33, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't see the problem of not bringing a rez in pve, I just go with Heroes/Henchies and basicly never get a death. If you have problems staying alive you deserve to get slapped. Although, its a different story in elite areas...76.2.19.31 00:00, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Herohench, yeah, not much use for res. But PUGging, bring a res or get slapped.--Carmine 22:52, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Rather useful in FoW for when heroes die behind enemy lines. Wait for them to retreat for a second, run in, res, get out. Also good for when people stop paying attention on vent (cough cough) and everyone else wipes... quick way to get three or four people back up at once. 128.120.187.213 07:03, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Is this really that great of a consumable? I fail to see how a "Mass Rebirth" consumable is all that useful, since the only way you can use it is if your whole team is on the border of a wipe. But if your entire team is dying, then it probably means that whatever you are doing isn't the right build or strategy anyway, so resurrecting everybody isn't going to help anything. From my experience, no consumable will fix a bad player, a lousy build, or a lack of teamwork. Also, if this consumable was supposedly to allow people to free up a skill slot, then I have yet to see anybody use it that way. I've been in plenty of PUGs, and the ones that don't bring a rez signet don't bring scrolls either. The analogy here is: People that drive their cars all the way to "Empty" before filling up don't carry a spare gas can in the trunk for emergencies. --Kev 09:44, 30 October 2007 :last comment about gas can made me laugh for 5 minutes...so true--Wold spar 19:43, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Is the note here really needed, because if it is, we should add the other 3 Consumables people Xilarth The Wise || Talk 02:52, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Use basically i find this great to make room for one other good skill on my bar. as an ele u can be affective with 3-4 dmg skills however the last 4 skills are very important to conserve energy, stay alive, boost dmg, and rez team mates. *use 1 glyph *perfer 1 attunement or another energy skill *gotta have an asura summon with ;-) *and rez skill i dont like having to take rez sig/rebirth sig on my ele/sin to places like fow or uw though. these places dont have a way to recharge it (except 1 boss in fow) and either not use it at all making it a waisted slot or using it only once. however some of the norn shouts are absoluteley godly for taking down monks in fow. u move like a dwarf or finish him make wonderful skills on an ele. --JRyan 19:12, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :About ele bar: Mine uses I am Unstoppable, 2 attunes and the rest is nukeforce. Including Finish Him. An ele doesn't need to take a rez, unless your backline fails, imho --- -- (s)talkpage 19:15, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I like it for :# Not bringing a rez on my PvE monk. ppl will ALWAYS complain about that... mentioning a dozen rez scrolls shuts them up :) Of course, make sure someone else has Rebirth, so you don't waste a scroll on every death. :# Having teammates drop their rezsig in DoA/FoW/UW. Hand them a scroll and explain "here's your rezsig, now take something useful into slot 8". (I myself never carried rezisgs there even before EotN.) :WTB Plant Fibers. ;) 134.130.4.46 23:51, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Frozen Soil Will this rez party members unrezable due to Frozen Soil? -Wang 10:12, 1 March 2008 (UTC) : Yes. Added to the article. 134.130.4.46 23:51, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Wow that's amazing. I'm sure there are at least a handful of cases in which the Scroll of Resurrection would be useful. -Wang 06:05, 11 March 2008 (UTC)